up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasamine Aoi
|birthplace = Saitama, Japan |bloodtype = B |height = 147cm |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, AV Actress |active = 2008-Present |agency = UP-FRONT STYLE (2008) MUTEKI (2010-2011) Idea Pocket (2011-2012) SOD Create (2012) |label = |acts = MUH~, DIAMOND DOLL, HAPPY! STYLE, Ebisu Muscats }} Sasamine Aoi '''(笹峰葵), real name '''Harada Akie (原田明絵), is a former Japanese pop singer and former AV actress. She is a former member of MUH~, Diamond Doll, HAPPY! STYLE and Ebisu Muscats. She joined HAPPY! STYLE in May 2008 but graduated in August of the same year. She debuted as an AV actress in November 2010 under the Muteki agency, and retired from the AV industry on November 21, 2012. History 2003-2008 Harada was a member of a trio idol group called "MUH~" from 2003 to 2007. Following the disbandment of MUH~ on July 7, 2007, she joined the duo idol group DIAMOND DOLL, where she went by the stage name Aiba Hina (愛羽ひな). While still a member of DIAMOND DOLL, Harada joined HAPPY! STYLE Rookies in May 2008 under the stage name Sasamine Aoi, however her time in this group was short-lived, as she graduated in August 2008. 2009 In late 2009, DIAMOND DOLL disbanded and Harada began using her real name once again. 2010 In November, Harada debuted as an AV actress under the agency MUTEKI. 2011 On February 1, Harada switched to the Idea Pocket agency. In April, Harada joined the Idol group "Ebisu Muscats" as a sixth generation member, but left the group two months later in June. 2012 On April 1, Harada switched to the SOD Create agency. She retired from AV on November 21. To mark her retirement, she created a blog with the name "Restart-2" and wrote "I hope I can move on with my life", and on her Twitter she wrote that she'd like to do many things. 2016 In 2016, she married an American citizen and relocated to the United States, giving birth to her first child, a son weighing 3883grams on October 23. Profile *'Name:' Harada Akie (原田明絵) *'Stage Names: '''Sasamine Aoi (笹峰葵), Aiba Hina (愛羽ひな) *'Nicknames:' Akietsun (あきえつ〜ん), Akkii (あっきー) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 147cm *'Measurements:' **'Bust: 82cm **'Waist: '''60cm **'Hip: 80cm *'Hobbies/Special Skills:' Horseback-riding, snowboarding, photography, darts, bookkeeping *'Idol groups:' **MUH~ (2003-2007) **DIAMOND DOLL (2007-2009) **HAPPY! STYLE (2008) **Ebisu Muscats (2011) Works Image DVDs *2005.03.18 Akie ni Tatchi! (明絵にタッチ！) *2007.01.22 Yellow Magic NSFW Image DVDs *2010.07.25 Shiritsu H gakuen (私立H学園) *2011.05.02 Venus Future Harada Akie (ヴィーナスフューチャー原田明絵) *2011.08.30 Erokyuuto (エロキュート) *2012.02.23 Shin sekai koko made misete I nodesu (新世界 ここまで魅せていいのです) *2012.06.29 REAL X REAL X SERIES (REAL X REAL Xシリーズ) *2012.07.23 Nōmozaiku SEX no ran (ノーモザイクSEXノ乱) *2012.07.23 Shin sekai feat. R18 (新世界feat.R18) *2012.08.03 禁じられた旋律-処女にナニが起こったか- *2012.10.20 Drastic challenge vol.4 (ドラスティック チャレンジ vol.4) *2012.12.14 Be NuDE... Photobooks *2005.01.28 Harada Akie Juunanasai Hatsukoi Sentimental (原田明絵十七歳 初恋センチメンタル) NSFW Photobooks *2012.03.25 Girls syndrome Television *2002 Akibana Renchuu (秋葉な連中) *2003 Shinagawa Shouji no Akiba☆Rimujin (品川庄司の秋葉☆りむじん) *2011.04.06~ Onedari Masukatto DX! (おねだりマスカットDX!) *2011.04.13 Momono Sasayaki (桃のささやき) MUH~ Participated In Albums *2003.08.20 Maa, Maa, Maa (まぁまぁまぁ) *2005.11.02 Vitamin MUH~ (ビタミン MUH~) DVDs *2005.11.02 MUH~ Zokutsu (MUH~ ぞくっ ) *2007.04.15 MUH~ Thank You Trivia *She is the first and only former UP-FRONT member to have became an AV actress. *Her favorite food is Octopus, while her least favorite is Ginger. *She likes traveling, massages, and horseback-riding. *She'd like to go see a pyramid for vacation. *Her favorite movie is Hanamizuki. *When she was young, she wanted to be a flight attendant. *She has a dog. *Her favorite game is Gomibako. *She can speak English, having studied the language. *She is a fan of former member . *She is a fan of Simple Plan, and her favorite song by them is "Summer Paradise". *Her image color in MUH~ was yellow. External Links *Twitter account *Ameblo blog *Harada Akie no HAPPY LIFE (原田明絵のHAPPY LIFE) (MUH~ Blog; Archived) *MUH~ Official Website (Archived) *DIAMOND DOLL Official Blog (Archived) *Touch Planning profile (Archived) *HAPPY! STYLE profile(Archived) *HAPPY! STYLE graduation announcement (copy) *Ebisu Muscats Profile Category:Sasamine Aoi Category:Sasamine Aoi DVDs Category:January Births Category:1987 Births Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:2008 Additions Category:2008 Departures Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Saitama Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Former members who joined an idol group Category:Former idol members Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Aquarius